User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Dragonic Deities
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Oh look, we are still wandering through Ancient World and taking in all of the mighty deities that exist there. Dragon Lords are not a deck for the weaker spirited and minded. Duel Sieger is not the only deck that can truely make use of the Dragon Lord cards. And to be frank, actual Dragon Lord decks not only function differently than Sieger, but most of the time they perform better. Not to spit in Sieger's face. It is just something that one has to realize. Sieger is still mighty strong, however. Enough rambling. Lets go. Ah, this is one of my favorite decks ever to play, with my favorite Dragon Lord as well: Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos, and the sheer idea of how this card plays out. When he is played he gains two souls, and the idea that when he has no cards in his soul, he turns into this final demonic form of destruction and death... That idea alone makes him amazing in my book. To support him, we have the Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious with his basicly free cost and spell negates. It is an amazing combo, running both, since they are kinda opposites of one another and act better in certain situations. We also run Omnidai because of all the defensive cards we are running, making killing him really really hard. Well, killing him is really hard in general. Demonica is our spell null. Nuff said. Glacies on the other hand, he is our monster-shield. Again, nuff said. We also run the powerful and useful Count Dawn. Again, nuff said, for a third time. Aaaand Sieger Turbulence, instead of Burn Nova, as a game clinching last-ditch effort. Would not be a Buddy Rave decklist without an Impact Monster. Divine Dragon Creation, Dragon Emperor Legend, the staple 4-ofs that anyone playing Ancient World just NEEDS to run. No question asked. We are running Rise and Fall, because gauge is gauge and is needed. Makings of a Great Dragon, in case we dont open with any of our big dudes, and Brawling Dragons to cycle out un-needed copies of the big dudes, to draw more cards. Good stuff. A Dragon Against Thousands is a dirty little spell, no butts about it. It can end up in either of the Dragon Lord's souls as part of their call cost, and then they just become even more stupid to take down, especially Adil Diablos. Dragon Outlaw and Wrath Trigger, both giving Counterattack in different ways, functions really well with out big Soulguard monsters. And lastly, we run Scatter Armor, Enma. Dragon Lords are strong on their own, but when you help them out as well, that is when the pain really comes into play. The journey through Ancient World is far from over, and we are growing stronger for each step we take. Dragon Lords being just a fragment of the true power that can be achieved in this world... The choice is yours: Stay with the mighty deities, or forsake that power in searching for something else... Category:Blog posts